Bonding Over Little Things
by Vivelitari
Summary: In which Hisame and Hana bond over broken gauntlets until his father arrives. Part 2 of Justifications Series.
"Thanks for doing this for me Hisame. You're such a good kid, ya know?" A light blush dusted the swordmaster's face as he merely nodded, trying to keep his focus onto the string in his fingers, weaving it with precision through the gauntlet in his other hand.

Not too long ago, Hana had approached him, challenging her son for what was originally intended to be a friendly spar. Unable to refuse his mother's request, Hisame had accepted. Their match had started out with clever slashes and parries made at each other. However, Hana had quickly grown born of that, switching gears to a more offensive and aggressive fighting style. Hisame was able to keep up with the pace with precision in every swing he made, meeting his mother's swings at him. As the fight had progressed, Hisame had gained the upper hand, quickly striking one of the gauntlets of Hana's. What he didn't know was the force of his strike would cause the strings holding the gauntlet together to snap under the tension. The fall of the gauntlet had left Hisame distracted for just a moment. The moment was enough for Hana to strike him fiercely in the chest with the blunt of her sword, sending him to the ground, ending their match.

Hana had initially been against the idea of her son repairing the gauntlet, instantly forgiving him as she laughed it off, telling him there was no need for him to fix it. Yet Hisame had persisted, wanting to take responsibility for what he had done. With enough asking, Hana had finally said yes, handing him the broken gauntlet as the two had moved to his room where he claimed to have better supplies than what he currently had on him.

So here they were now, Hisame diligently working on repairing the broken strings as his mother sat beside him, watching his fingers work with interest.

"Wow Hisame, I must admit that you've improved quite a lot since the last time I've seen you repair something. Have you been practicing on your own time?" She asked as she watched Hisame tug tightly on a freshly made knot.

"Yes mother, I have been. It's a rather useful skill to know, so I thank you for taking the time to have taught me how to do this mother." HIsame responded, bending down to catch a loose thread in his teeth, tugging at it to cut the thread off. Pulling away, he put down the string to examine the gauntlet in both hands, dark brown eyes inspecting the armor for any other loose threads that may need mending.

Satisfied with his work, Hisame handed the gauntlet over to his mother as he turned to clean up the supplies that he had pulled out to repair it. From behind him, the swordmaster could hear a pleased gasp. A smile crossed his lips as he could practically see the face she was making behind his back, a sparkle of amazement in her eyes with her mouth agape in an open grin.

Indeed, Hana marveled over the neat and sturdy repair her son had done, her fingers tracing over the strong, new string that held her armor together. "This is very impressive and well done Hisame. I couldn't be more proud of you!" Moving one of her hands off the gauntlet, Hana ruffled her son's hair affectionately.

Hisame could feel his cheeks slowly starting to heat up in embarrassment as he muttered his thanks for her gratitude as he put away the last spool of string he had out. "Now that your gauntlet has been repaired mother, I think-"

"Hey Hisame! You here-?" Both mother and son quickly turned to look at whoever had barged into the room, each one's hand instinctively reaching for their katanas that laid on the floor beside them. Their hands never touched the katanas though, needing only that small moment to register the voice and appearance of the person who had arrived in the room.

"Oh, hello father."

"Hinata!"

Hana quickly rose to her feet from where she was sitting on the floor, walking up to her husband who stood in the doorway, a grin on his face. As she approached him, Hinata swiftly pulled her into a hug, receiving a small fit of giggles from his wife as she tipped her head up, pecking him on the lips.

Hisame however, took his time to get up, brushing off his clothing as he stood, waiting till his parents separated before speaking. "So, what did you come here for father? Did you need something of me?" He asked, raising a brow as he casually placed a hand on his hip, awaiting his answer.

A quick nod was his answer, a goofy grin still plastered to his father's face. "Yeah, I do Hisame." Hinata gave a pat to the katana at his side, a challenging glint in his eyes. "Spar with your old man, yeah?"

With a sigh, Hisame bent down to pick up his katana off the floor. "I suppose I can indulge you for a bit." Walking towards his father, ready to follow him out, Hisame stopped right before his father, eyes narrowing.

This action caused his father to stop his mid pivot to exit the room, turning back to Hisame with a confused look on his face. "Hisame?"

Said male shook his head, turning to look to at Hana who had been quietly watching the two interact off to the side. "Mother, could you please fetch some of that string I put away? I should fix his gauntlets now if we wish to have an uninterrupted spar."

Hana couldn't help but let out a small laugh at her son's words. "Sure thing Hisame, I'll fetch them for you. Just make sure you don't take too long fixing his gauntlets because I can betch ya he isn't as patient as I am with that kind of thing, especially since there's a spar on the line." With that, Hana moved over to where Hisame kept his supplies, picking out the supplies for him as Hisame turned his attention back to his father.

He swiftly took off the gauntlets that had caught his eye, tracing his fingers over the strings. With each string he applied a bit of pressure, testing the current durability of the strings holding it together. As if to confirm his suspicions, the strings gave in on his third tug at them, splitting. "This shouldn't take too long to fix father. I'll get this done quickly, wouldn't want to have you waiting too long for our match."

"You've got that right, now on with it Hisame. Hisamaru and I will surely beat you this time around!"

"We'll be seeing about that father."

* * *

More shall be on it's way soon. Also, feel free to check out MyCastle and fight me if you dare~ 16747-08259-34269-58417


End file.
